As shown in FIG. 1A, a prior art storage device comprises a seat 1 and a protective shield 3. The seat 1 is provided in the interior with a plurality of retainers 2 for holding the turning parts of a hand tool, such as screwdriver tips. In order to retrieve a needed tip, the seat 1 is first turned to uncover the needed tip as denoted by the letter “A” in FIG. 1B. The screwdriver tip “A” is then removed from the retainer 2 by exerting pressure on one end of the screwdriver tip “A”. It is conceivable inconvenient for a busy worker to fetch a needed screwdriver tip from the prior art storage device as described above.